


The Proposal We All Know Happened

by Shadowhunter415



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkward Simon Lewis, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Simon propses to Isabelle.





	The Proposal We All Know Happened

**Author's Note:**

> As promised the new Sizzy fanfic is up. It came to me before I went to bed so don't hate me too much if it sucks. Hope you enjoy.

“Isabelle Lightwood, I have loved you for a long time. You are the Han Solo to my Princess Leia. The biggest badass I know. Not that Princess Leia isn’t a badass just Han Solo always seemed to be a bigger badass to me. And now I’m rambling just great. Get back on track Lewis .You keep me on course and you push me to my limits. When I was brought into the Shadow World you keep me from getting lost in all this craziness. You have saved me more times than I can count from Valentine and the Clave and those vampires who wanted to eat me and the demons who tried to kill me your brothers when they found out I loved you. You stood by me after I lost my memories to free us from Edom and never made me feel bad about not remembering you from before I lost said memories. I’m begging you to marry me. You are the best thing in my life and I don’t want to live without you anymore. I don’t care if your brothers try to kill me because I know you and Clary can protect me from them. The only thing I’m scared of now is the idea of you leaving me when you realize that you can do better. You are the sexiest and strongest woman and could get any man you want. I will spend the rest of my life treating you like the badass warrior queen you are. I don’t need an answer now but please marry me. I meant what I said about not wanting to be without you. I-“

“Simon shut up already. Of course I’ll marry you, you dork. I love you and I won’t find someone 'better'. You may be a scrawny nerd but you’re my scrawny nerd. But if you ever hurt me you won’t need to worry about Jace or Alec. I’ll feed you to a Ravener demon.”

“You will? Oh my God this the best day of my life! Who do we tell first? Should we start planning the wedding now or do you want a long engagement? Should I-”, Isabelle interrupts her new fiance with a loving kiss.

“ How about we worry about that tomorrow and just celebrate right now? Also I’m not changing my last name.”

“Ok that works.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. Seriously though leave pairing suggestions from any fandom and I'll look into right good lines for that pairing.


End file.
